


Minimum wage meets Hollywood

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Week 10 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, LGBTQ, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbians, Regina SwanMills, SQW 10, SQW 10 MOVIES, Swan Queen AU, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, SwanQueen week 10, lesbian couple, lesbian love, sqw 1o movies 4, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Regina Mills, an actress has had her eye on the local waitress in her favorite cafe for weeks now, Emma Swan, the very same waitress has a bit of surprise when Regina comes in and asks her on a date though.





	Minimum wage meets Hollywood

Emma Swan was waitressing at a small cafe near where a lot of big films and TV shows were filmed, working as a waitress was the only thing helping her through drama school, she would go to school during the day, and then in the afternoon, evening and all night, she would work her ass off with her best friend Ruby, going over her lines on her breaks.

 

 

It wasn’t the most exciting job in the world, even though they worked close, distance wise near famous actresses and actors the most exciting person that came through was a woman named Katherine Nolan, who was the main actresses agent.

 

 

Then the actress came in on a quiet night, Emma didn’t know much about whom she was, only that of what Ruby had told her. Ruby had posters all over her wall of the actress, Ruby was an amazing artist and had hundreds of drawings of her, Emma would say her friend was obsessed however Ruby, also known as red would say she is just a dedicated fan.

 

 

The brunette actress sat down at a table in the corner, away from prying eyes. She was wearing a sensible pant suit, which oh my god, even Emma Swan could not deny how hot she looked in that outfit.

 

 

“I can’t go over Emma... it’s her, it’s Regina Mills, I can’t do it, I’m going to freak out, will you ask her for her signature? Please!?” Ruby begged, almost bouncing like a giddy child.

 

 

“Ruby! Would you calm down, no I am not asking her for anything, I’m going to go over there take her order and treat like any other human.” Emma huffed as she picked up her notepad and pen and walking over to the brunette actress.

 

 

“Are you ready to order Ma’am?” Emma asked

 

 

“Name?”

 

 

“Uhh, excuse me?” Emma frowned in confusion

 

 

“Name dear.” Regina put the menu down, grinning as she looked the blonde waitress up and down “I would like to know who I am talking to, especially someone as beautiful and talented as you.”

 

 

“Swan. Emma Swan and what do you mean talented, no offence but we’ve never met how do you know what I’m talented at or not?”

 

 

“Dear, do you even know who I am? I was at your school watching your in the play only yesterday. You were amazing. You study at the same drama school I did, you have a lot of potential.”

 

 

“Yes I know who you are, my friend Ruby, is obsessed with you or as she likes to call it dedicated, which is totally ridiculous.” Emma smiled “Now what can I get you Ms. Mills?”

 

 

“Coffee, and vegetable soup, and something for you and your friend and then you only you can come and join me.”

 

 

“You want to have dinner with me?”

 

 

“Yes, unless you’re going to decline me of a date?”

 

 

Emma almost died. This very famous actress who her best friend had pictures of all over her room was asking her on a date and had also said how talented she was.

 

 

“Sure. Let me get the food and I’ll come and sit down.” Emma smiled, walking away

 

 

Ruby quickly grabbed Emma “So? How is she? Is she nice? Does she smell nice?”

 

 

“Yeah umm yes to all of those things.” Emma said as she started on the food “She also asked me on a date.”

 

 

“You are going on a date with THE REGINA MILLS!” Ruby shrieked

 

 

“Would you keep your voice down Ruby Lucas! And yes I am, I don’t know what’s so special about me.”

 

 

“Emma, she’s been watching you from outside the cafe for weeks and I am pretty sure her agent only came in here, to get an idea of who you were. You know how much I freaked out every time I saw her, but she never looked at me love. You were the one who had her attention.”

 

 

“Shut up!” Emma hit ruby on the arm playfully

 

 

“It’s the truth she loooves you.” Ruby chuckled

 

 

“Piss off.” Emma smirked, as she grabbed the food and drinks bringing them over to the table “One bowl of soup, with a coffee and a burger for myself with a hot coco and cinnamon.

 

 

Emma sat down in front of the brunette “So why me?”

 

 

“Why you? Why have I asked you on a date?” Regina asked

 

 

“Well I’m no one important, not compared to you.” Emma smiled sadly, as she took a bite out of her burger.

 

 

Regina grabbed the blondes hand quickly “Not important? Emma you are more important than you realize. And me? I’m an actress, I’m not the queen, but I am more used to being held up of more importance but it doesn’t make me so. You are beautiful, talented and you work every hour god sends.”

 

 

“I have to work my ass off, to get myself through drama school otherwise I’d have to drop out and I can’t do that.”

 

 

“I know and that’s why you are important, because you are like how I started out, you work your ass off to make sure you achieve what you set your mind too. You should be proud of yourself.” Regina smiled sipping at her soup.

 

 

Emma smiled at the kind words. And for the next hour Regina and Emma sat talking about anything and everything, getting to know each other. Laughing and smiling and by the end of the night, there was no doubt about it Regina was in love with this woman and Emma was indeed falling in love with Regina and so Emma asked Regina on another date, to which the brunette agreed kindly.

 

 

As Regina stood up to walk out, she stood in the door way looking back at Emma “Never forget how special you and we are. You are amazing Emma Swan. See you tomorrow night, my dear.”

 

 

And with that Regina was out the door, and back on set.

 

 

Emma on the other hand finished her drink and Ruby joined her, and they talked about how exciting this was. Not just with the fact that Emma has just been on a date but also with who it was.

 

 

The thing was to Emma, the actress wasn’t an actress, and she was another human being who loved and needed and wanted to be loved, and she was just the same as everyone else, Emma saw her just as Regina, not Regina the famous actress or anything else. To her she was just Regina.

 

 


End file.
